Be Mine
by SilentMorning'sVoice
Summary: When Dumbledore gives the students a break from school for vday, Draco has to make up his mind whether to tell Hermione his feelings for her or not. A short, sweet little fic for Valentines Day.


Be Mine

The Sun was beginning to set and an orange tinted cloudy haze hovered over the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.

A lone figure sat on the cool grass. He was the young 5th year Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

His golden hair swayed in the gentle evening breeze, and his stormy eyes were lost in thought and mixed emotions.

In his left hand he held a useless broomstick that had been snapped in two only moments ago, during the Quidditch game.

The cheering crowd and the sound of clapping still rang in his ears. He still remembered the thrill of the dive, and how close he had come to finally achieving victory for Slytherin against Gryffindor.

However, it was once again not for his taking. Harry Potter had suddenly come up beside him on that firebolt of his. Harry had pushed his hand away and grabbed the snitch.

He, Draco Malfoy, had lost once again to everybody's favorite scar-headed hero. And, as if to further add to his loss, when Harry had pushed his hand out of the way he had fallen twenty feet to the ground below. Fortunately, there were no injuries, aside from a few bruises and minor cuts, but his broom had snapped in the midst of it all.

The crowd had immediately stood up, rising in cheers, and shouted, "HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER HAS THE SNITCH!"

The sound was painful to him as people began to laugh at his Slytherin disheveled figure lying on the ground in shame. They pointed and jeered at him, saying how inevitable it was that Slytherin would loose to Great Gryffindor!

Draco winced and looked down at his hands, still bruised by the grasp he had held on the broom handle. His eyes threatened to shed tears, but he resisted, and blinked several times to keep them back. Determined to never allow himself to show that type of weakness. He wasn't brought up to be a sullen loser, it wasn't the Malfoy way. He must never give up, he must not stop trying, and by no means, ever quit. That was the Slytherin in him.

"I would like to win though." He whispered to himself, "Just once against Gryffindor." He shook his head, "Just once…"

The sweat still trickled in a thin stream down his forehead, and his platinum hair clung to his face. He lifted his eyes and looked up to the empty stands surrounding the area. Was he ever going to prove something to the other houses? Would he ever make his house proud? When would it be his turn to hold up the Golden Snitch proudly, and have everyone cheering for him, while Potter was the one to lose?

Sighing, he slowly got to his feet and wiped the dust off his pants. It was nearly dark now, and the February chill in the air was beginning to get to him. He grabbed his broom and closed his eyes as he was greeted with a strong gush of the cool breeze, smiling slightly as it billowed through his hair and emerald Quidditch robes.

He waited for it to pass him then shaking his head; he turned and walked off the pitch towards the Slytherin changing rooms. His head was lifted proudly, and he walked with a confident stride.

Hermione Granger stumbled into her common room, tears streaming down her heartbroken features. She collapsed onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow. In her hand was a note from Viktor. It was informing her that they could no longer be together; that he had found another.

"Viktor." She whimpered almost inaudibly, "How could you do this to me?"

'_Of course Viktor likes another girl.' _ She thought miserably, _'What am I but a simple little bookworm. Who would like that?_' No one needed her; no one wanted her for their own.

Strangely though, Draco Malfoy appeared in her mind. She smiled sadly, Malfoy, he always described her so perfectly. A filthy little Mudblood. She could see his smirking face, and that profound way in which he always walked. He always managed to release that temper she tried so hard to control, getting the worst out of her. Strangely though, she felt better thinking of him; she could the pain of all her heartbreak, slowly ebbing away. All along in her heart she knew that she loved him.

The next day, both Draco and Hermione were walking, along with the other students, off of the Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore had announced that they could take a day off from school for Valentines Day and go to Hogsmeade.

Many were excited, but Draco only sighed. To him, it made little difference. He had never known what it was like to have a Girlfriend, and February 14th always made him wish he knew.

He stuck his hands deep inside his coat pockets, lowering his head. His heart felt heavy and still, all he could think about was Granger's eyes. He had always been fond of her, but never told anyone. He couldn't, it was just too wrong. A feeling he shouldn't have for her. How he longed for her embrace, and to feel the touch of her hand. It hurt him more than anything to insult her, but he had to. It was the only way to hide how he truly felt.

Looking up, he realized that he had already entered the hustling and bustling of Hogsmeade, and he eyed all the couples sadly, as they walked hand-in-hand. He sighed and looked down at his own empty hand and thought of Hermione Granger. She would never know how much she meant to him.

"Are you okay?" he heard someone suddenly ask.

He looked up slightly to see a young child staring up at him worriedly.

Draco nodded, "Yeah."

The small boy smiled, "What's your name?"

Draco looked at him curiously, the eyes being the first thing he noticed. They reminded him a lot of Grangers, exact in color and depth. And the hair was nearly the same shade as his own.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Yours?"

The child nodded, "Peregrine Woods. Nice to meet you."

"Where are your parents?" Draco asked, scanning the area.

Peregrine looked down at his feet sadly, "I ran away. After my mommy died, my dad just doesn't love me anymore." He swallowed and looked up at Draco, "I'm staying with my aunt, Madame Rosmerta, but she says she's taking me back to me dad."

Draco's heart began to ache, as it rather reminded him of his own situation with his father. "I'm sorry." He said looking down at him.

Then he knelt down and embraced the boy in a comforting hug, "I know how you feel."

Whatever made him do it was unknown to him, but it felt good to hold the innocent child. He had never been one known for a soft spot, but his heart melted, and he knew now what it was like to care for someone else.

"Peregrine!" a woman's voice called.

Peregrine let go of Draco, "My aunt. "

He turned and ran towards her, but stopped, looking back, "Thankyou Draco. For caring."

Draco only nodded and watched as the young boy ran off. Sighing, he turned and walked towards the Blue Garrion. It was a small Coffee Shop that had just recently been built.

He stopped when he saw Hermione coming out of the door, tears running down her face. His heart skipped a beat; he desperately wanted to wipe those tears away. _'What's wrong with her?' _he thought.

As she neared him he cleared his throat and stepped forward to meet her. "Are you crying Granger?" he asked as unsympathetically as he could.

She looked up at him and her eyes narrowed, "Leave me alone Ferret."

Draco glared, that ferret incident still haunted him. "Watch your tongue around me you filthy piece of…" instantly Hermione's hand shot up to smack him, but he grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me." She murmured, "You're hurting my wrist."

Draco didn't let go, but slightly loosened the grip he held. "Did Viktor break up with you? Is that it?"

Hermione looked up into his eyes as he smirked, "No surprise there, I knew he wouldn't be able to handle being with you for long. And your friends Potter and Weasely probably have dates and left you all alone today. Because you're nothing more than a filthy, plain, little Mudbl …."

But he cut himself off as he saw Hermione's bottom lip tremble, "Malfoy don't say anymore." She whispered, her tone slightly pleading. "You really mean all that don't you?" The words coming from Malfoy seemed to hurt so much more than Viktor's.

Draco's mouth slightly parted and he stared down at her, his eyes holding every feeling of regret, "No Hermione, I…"

She shook her head and jerked her wrist free from his grasp, "Why are you calling me Hermione?" she asked, "Just call me Granger, or Mudblood, because that's all I am to you."

Then she turned and walked back into the Blue Garrion, slamming the door behind her. Draco flinched and looked down at his feet; a tear trickled down his face. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Why don't you go after her?" a small voice from behind said.

Draco turned with a start and saw Peregrine looking up at him, "I can't." he simply replied, not aware that Peregrine had been standing there.

"Why not? Nothing's worse than feeling unloved like she does." the boy said, "If you love her then why don't you just tell her?"

Draco looked the boy up and down, a bewildered expression on his face, "I never said I loved her."

Peregrine smiled, "I can tell, that's how my dad was with my mommy."

Draco looked down at his feet and Peregrine crossed his arms wearing a tiny smirk which looked as if it was an exact replica of Draco's own. "You love her don't you?"

The slight flush that came across Draco's face was enough of an answer.

Peregrine saw this and smiled, "its okay I won't tell. But you should tell her."

Draco shook his head sadly, "It's impossible."

Peregrine threw up his arms in childish frustration, "So what if it's impossible. I would think that you being a Malfoy could achieve the impossible. My dad told me a lot of you Malfoy's."

Draco's eyes widened, "How old are you?"

Peregrine shrugged, "Seven."

Draco nodded somewhat in disbelief, "Very mature choice of wording for your age I must say."

Peregrine nodded, "I'm very well teached. My family is part of the more higher group of wizards."

Draco couldn't help but laugh slightly, "You're purebloods then?"

Peregrine beamed, "Yes. But I don't really care who is and who isn't. It's what's on the inside that counts. Something my mommy used to tell me. She also told me to always follow my heart."

Draco swallowed and looked down at his hands, "I'm sorry you lost her."

Peregrine looked up at Draco, "It's really painful to be hurt like that. Do you want to be hurting the one you love because for your own reasons? Because you're afraid of how wrong it is or what other people will think?"

"No…you're right, Peregrine." Draco whispered.

Then he looked towards the door, "I _should_ tell Hermione."

Peregrine smiled, "You love her don't you?"

"Yes." Draco answered looking towards the door of the Blue Garrion.

"Go on and tell her. Love isn't anything to hide." said Peregrine innocently.

Draco nodded and turned; he slowly walked towards the door, pausing before opening it, "Thankyou." He said to the little boy before entering.

As he walked into the small café, he was greeted with the sound of a guitar being played in the background, and the chattering and laughing of many people.

He scanned the room for any sign of Hermione, and his heart jumped when he saw her. She was talking to Potter and Weasely. But he didn't care; he would tell her regardless if they were there or not. _'I hope,'_ he thought, '_that I'm making the right choice.'_

Slowly he made his way over to the table and stopped as Hermione looked up at him. He stared down at her, seeing the hurt in her eyes. She stared up at him, seeing the regret hidden in his.

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Ron Weasely, "Don't talk to her Malfoy," he spat. "Nothing you say can help." Harry added.

Draco glared at them, then rested his eyes on Hermione, "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

She weakly stood and walked towards him, stopping only inches away. "What do you have to say to me now? How can you hurt me anymore than you already have?" she swallowed painfully and continued shakily, "Why are you so determined to cause me all this pain?"

Draco looked down into her teary eyes, "Why does it hurt so much when I insult you Granger? How am I causing you pain?"

Hermione answered, momentarily forgetting that Harry and Ron were still watching her, their eyes gradually widening. "You don't see it Draco? I've tried to lie to myself saying that I hold no feelings for you…but when you were insulting me, I never knew that it would hurt so much, and now I know why."

She swallowed back a sob and her eyes stung with unshed tears as she continued in an unsteady voice, "I think I'm falling in love with you Draco Malfoy. I don't know why but I am."

Then she looked away, "I've accepted that you probably won't ever love me back."

Draco only stared down at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

He was suddenly brought back to reality when she turned to walk away. Acting quickly he grabbed her wrist, "Wait…Hermione please."

She turned and faced him with slight bewilderment on her face, "What?"

He stared into her eyes, "Please don't go."

"Why?" she asked.

Swallowing he rested a hand on her cheek, and she could feel it trembling, "Oh Hermione..." he paused for a minute and inhaled uneasily, "I love you too, and always have."

She shook her head, "You've hurt me so much Draco, how am I supposed to believe you?"

He looked at her sadly, "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I had no idea how you felt about me. I was afraid of how wrong it was, and what others would think, but now I know that was the wrong choice. I never should've hurt you."

He saw the smile forming on her lips that she couldn't hide, "Do you really mean that?" she asked hardly able to believe it.

He nodded, "Every word." Then slowly his mouth inched closer to hers. He waited to see if she'd pull away or resist and when she didn't he smirked and brought his lips down to hers.

He kissed her softly, and slowly she kissed him back. He gently stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers; she brought a shaking hand up to his face.

The kiss lasted for several minutes and Draco finally broke it, breathless. Hermione looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. He smirked, "believe me now Hermione Granger?"

She only nodded her head and smiled. No words could express how she felt.

But suddenly the sound of clapping reached her ears and people cheering. Both she and Draco jerked their heads up in surprise. They had forgotten where they were, and how many people had been watching them.

They both blushed deeply with uncomfortable grins on their faces. Hermione looked up at Draco and laughed softly and Draco couldn't help grinning wider as he turned to look at her.

Both Harry and Ron stared at them opened mouthed. But a small smile was forming on Harry lips, "I knew it." He said inaudibly.

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Draco's waist and he embraced her in his arms. "Be Mine." He whispered in her ear, "Be mine Forever." Then pausing, he smiled slightly. "Mudblood."

He heard her laugh softly and heard her muffled answer, "We'll see…Ferret."


End file.
